


A Alexandria Christmas

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl exchange gifts for Christmas in Alexandria</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Alexandria Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Eric is the first to suggest an extra hobby when Daryl starts to get restless in Alexandria. Daryl thinks its silly after all cooking is a perfectly good hobby and takes up a nice chunk of time but as the days pass and Daryl realizes just how much free time he is wasting on just zoning out he ask Eric for some ideas. Eric suggest carving but Daryl doesn't have the artistic skill needed. Eric goes trough several more ideas when Aaron suggest sewing. 

Daryl and Eric both look at him as if hes crazy but Aaron just shrugs and says " if you can stitch up a wound you can learn to sew. ". Daryl has to admit its a logical thought and goes to Carol for lessons. Carol's smile tells Daryl how amused she is but she never once picks on him for his new skill. Daryl turns out to be a natural and learns quickly, one day hes sewing holes in his pants the next hes creating a shirt for Carol as a sign of thanks for the lessons.

Daryl is shocked by how much he finds himself enjoying his new hobby but he embraces it. Rick and others began bringing him back supplies when they go out on runs. Daryl lights up when Rick comes back one day with a high quality sewing machine. 

Daryl slowly supplies everyone with a handmade garment. Its not long before Rick is the only member of their family to not have a new shirt or anything from Daryl. Rick watches everyone with just a hint of jealousy wondering why he hasn't gotten a gift. 

The seasons began to past and before anyone expects it winter has arrived and with it the long forgotten Christmas spirit. The walls of Alexandria allow the people within it a chance to once again enjoy the time and the season with family. Carol and a few of the other women in the small town plan a party at the largest house. Rick is sent out on a run with Glenn with instructions to bring back a few decorations.

Glenn finds not only decorations but a few artificial trees they haul back in the truck bed. People also began to request small items easily located in most stores to be brought back as gifts for loved ones. Rick and Glenn go on so many runs that weeks fly by and soon its the night of the party. Rick has gifts for everyone hidden in the attic of their home that he piles into a bag and hands out at the party. 

Rick tries to ignore the hurt look on Daryl's face when he doesn't present the other man with a gift. The party is a hit and everyone heads home with a lighter heart, It is only after the rest of their family has gone to sleep that Rick seeks out Daryl.

" Hey Daryl, Merry Christmas. " Rick says to the other man as he hands him a tiny rectangle wrapped in newspaper. 

Daryl unwraps and opens the box before looking at Rick puzzled as he pulls out a small sprig of plant, " Rick, what does this mean? " Daryl asks. 

" Its mistletoe. ", Rick starts, " My gift to you is me, if you want me. ".

Daryl just stares in shock before standing and digging trough a dresser pulling out a bundle of news paper and passing it to Rick. Rick's heart leaps when the bundle gives a little in his hand as he grips it. He knows even before he unwraps it that its a article of clothing but his heart speeds up when he sees it. The sweater is heavy in his hands, its rich brown fabric soft and warm to the touch.

Rick turns the sweater around and glances a design stitched across the front. A crossbow and a gun with a Red heart in the middle of the two items. Rick smiles as he finally looks up at Daryl. The other man has a small smile on his face as well and lifts the mistletoe over his own head. Rick tosses the sweater on to the dresser behind Daryl as he pulls the other man in for their first of many kisses.


End file.
